Elegía
by 008Kasumi
Summary: [Histórico] Las naciones tienen estrictamente prohibido enamorarse de un ser humano, aunque algunos no eran muy devotos a esa regla. A veces era inevitable. Antonio sabía, desde que comenzó a frecuentarse con el poeta, que esa relación terminaría en algún momento de una manera dolorosa. Pero nunca se imaginó que terminaría tan pronto.


**Aclaraciones antes de leer:**

**Fanfic de Hetalia.**

**No obtengo nada con esto, es mera diversión. Nada me pertenece.**

_**Cursiva: Recuerdos/sueños**_

_**Comillas:**_** ''citas''**

**Relación Humano-País**

**Insinuaciones de RusiEspa**

**Mención de SpAus**

**UKSpain al final.**

**NO SOY EXPERTA EN HISTORIA ESPAÑOLA, ES MAS, NI SOY ESPAÑOLA(?) NO HICE ESTO PARA OFENDER, FUE MERA DIVERSIÓN, SI NOTAN ALGÚN ERROR NO ME MATEN. Pero díganme cuál fue, porque me gusta aprender.**

* * *

**Elegía del silencio**

**Granada, España, 18 de agosto de 1936.**

_11:45 p.m._

En plena guerra civil el país era un caos, la gente tenía miedo, los rebeldes eran masacrados y los soldados fascistas estaban por doquier. Por las calles se derramaba la sangre de inocentes personas, víctimas de balas pertenecientes a soldados que tan solo seguían órdenes como si de fieles perros se tratasen.

Antonio, la personificación de ese ahora destrozado país, corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia cierta casa en Granada, había abandonado Madrid en cuanto recibió las noticias de que su fiel amigo había sido localizado. Sabía desde hacía mucho que lo venían persiguiendo por los nacionales, debido a sus ideales liberales y a su abierta homosexualidad. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien lo encontrara, pero tenía el poder de detenerlos si querían ejecutarlo y no dudaba en alzar la voz si se atrevían siquiera a pensarlo. No obstante debía llegar a tiempo. De lo contrario todo terminaría muy mal.

Al llegar a casa de la familia García Lorca, la criada le dijo, entre sollozos y miradas angustiadas, que se lo habían llevado ya desde hace cuatro días a casa de los Rosales, pero que igualmente lo habían atrapado ahí mismo, pues les habían amenazado con matar al patriarca de la familia, el Señor García Rodríguez, si no les informaban a los oficiales la localización del poeta.

Y sintió miedo. Miedo que había estado tratando de ignorar desde que comenzó la guerra. ¡Cómo se atrevían sus superiores a desinformarle de tal manera! No tenían derecho a llevárselo y a hacerle daño mucho menos.

Rápidamente salió de la casa para correr hasta su automóvil, sabía perfectamente donde estaba, en el Gobierno Civil de Granada. Solo debía apresurarse a llegar pues ya no tenía tiempo de sobra.

-Federico por favor, que estés bien… -Se repetía múltiples veces con la vaga esperanza de que así su deseo se cumpliera, mientras conducía a una alta velocidad ignorando el mal presentimiento que oprimía su corazón.

_-Mi nombre es Federico García Lorca. Un gusto, señor España._

_-El gusto es mío señor García Lorca pero por favor, me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Llámeme así._

_El joven asintió con una sonrisa. –Claro, señor Fernández Carriedo._

_Así había comenzado todo, nada especial, solo un simple saludo en un bar en Madrid. Desde hacía mucho que el poeta había querido conocer de cerca a la personificación de su nación y que mejor oportunidad que esta, compartiendo unas cuantas copas y uno que otro bocadillo entre charlas amenas y una que otra risa pavorosa provocada por los constantes chistes que el mismo poeta hacía mientras tocaba el piano, acompañados de Luis Buñuel y un joven y tímido Salvador Dalí._

_12:20 p.m._

Frenó de golpe al reconocer la entrada al edificio, había mucha gente, muchos llorando y exclamando lo injusto que era todo, esas personas no merecían estar ahí y lo sabía... Más no podía hacer nada, y ese hecho se clavaba en su pecho cual puñal, odiaba no poder hacer nada, dolía no poder hacer nada.

Corrió entre los pasillos, buscó al gobernador, pero este simplemente le dio largas y prácticamente le exigió que se fuera de inmediato. Estuvo a punto de tirársele encima, directo a la yugular, y amenazarlo para que le dijera el paradero de su querido poeta, pero una voz detrás de él le detuvo.

-¿Has venido a por García Lorca? -Un soldado, muy joven para estar ya con uniforme, le habló de manera tímida. Para Antonio aquel joven soldado se le había representado como algún tipo de ángel.

-¡Sí! Joder, dime que tú sabes algo, ¡que no solo me dan largas y me tienen harto! -Exclamó exasperado y con un deje de esperanza en sus ojos mientras miraba al muchacho.

El joven pareció dudar un poco antes de hablar, su mirada reflejaba angustia y eso alarmó a la nación.-Se lo han llevado ya hace unas horas, han ordenado su ejecución.

En ese momento juró que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos... Se sintió mareado de repente, no podían, no debían, simplemente no era justo.

-...Puede que aún tenga tiempo de ir a por él. -Dijo el muchacho tratando de dar de nuevo esperanza al ojiverde, que ya la daba por muerta. -Sé dónde se lo han llevado...

**19 de agosto de 1936**

_1:20 a.m._

_A unos nueve kilómetros de la capital granadina se encuentran las localidades de Víznar y Alfacar. Los rebeldes establecieron allí un puesto militar para controlar una posible contraofensiva republicana. Pero conforme la guerra avanzaba ese puesto se había convertido en un lugar de fusilamiento de civiles. (1)_

Frenó de golpe al reconocer lo que antes era un puesto rebelde en la lejanía. De nuevo emprendió la carrera a pie hasta el puesto militar, el olor a pólvora solo le hizo correr más rápido, esquivando a los soldados que atentaban con impedirle el paso como si de un intruso se tratase.

-¡Abrid paso, coño! Que debo de- Su frase quedó corta al ver lo que se encontraba frente a él.

Ahí, junto al viejo árbol de olivo, yacía un cuerpo junto a los de tres personas más. Llevaba traje blanco, antes tan pulcro y limpio, ahora arrugado y teñido de rojo carmesí, su rostro tenía moretones y su cabello, siempre tan bien peinado ahora estaba revuelto y lleno de tierra y polvo.

Tembló. No podía ser cierto, no debía ser cierto.

-Federico…- Murmuró apenas creyéndose mientras que, con pasos lentos y cansados, avanzaba hacia donde yacía el mencionado. Los soldados que se habían encargado de acabar con la vida de esos hombres, incluyendo al aclamado poeta, retrocedieron unos pasos, sintiendo pena al ver a su nación, dolida, acercarse a su cuerpo.

Federico García Lorca estaba muerto. El más grande poeta de toda España yacía ahora tendido en la sucia tierra cubierto de sangre a los pies de un olivo, muerto por la mano de sus propios compatriotas, en su propia nación.

Antonio calló de rodillas a su lado viéndolo sin aún creer a sus ojos. ''Anda dormido'' se decía a sí mismo mentalmente, tratando desesperadamente de pensar que todo se trataba de un mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar… Con delicadeza, tomó la cabeza del poeta y la acomodó sobre su regazo mientras delineaba con sus dedos el ahora frío y magullado rostro del ser inerte. Se sentía tan diferente, ya no era cálido y su piel, antes rosada, ahora estaba pálida, como si se tratara de una pulcra estatua de mármol. Igual de gélida, igual de gris.

Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, y entonces… Una gota calló sobre la mejilla izquierda del poeta. -Federico, despierta… -Murmuró a la vez que sus caricias se hacían cada vez más bruscas, en un intento desesperado de despertar a lo que antes era su mejor amigo. – ¡Federico, por favor despierta! ¡HOMBRE DESPIERTA!

Exclamaba la nación entre el llanto sintiendo como la dura realidad le caía encima como millones de piedras filosas, sentía como desgarraban algo en su interior y dolía, dolía demasiado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con más frecuencia de sus ojos. No estaba dormido, Federico García Lorca estaba muerto. Y él se tenía la culpa.

Se hizo un ovillo sobre el cuerpo del poeta meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás suavemente, llorando como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Su amigo, su compañero, su amante ahora ya no tenía vida, la chispa de sus ojos jamás volvería, no volvería a sentir sus manos, sus abrazos, sus besos… Todo se había ido.

-Perdóname, Federico… Perdóname, lo siento mucho. Te amo, perdóname… -Murmuraba, hipando entre sollozos mientras se abrazaba más fuertemente a su inmóvil cuerpo, manchando sus propias ropas con el líquido vital del cuerpo del poeta. Todo era tan irreal… Hasta hace unos días había pasado una noche con él, Federico le había leído su poema favorito y le había prometido que regresaría a Madrid en cuanto la situación estuviera más tranquila…

_-Federico, por favor quédate aquí, te están buscando, aquí podré asegurarme de que no te pase nada, por favor... No te vayas a Granada. -Suplicaba el ojiverde que tenía apoyada la cabeza en las piernas del poeta, tratando con todo su ser que el de ojos pardos le hiciera caso y se quedara en Madrid, con él._

_-Antonio, ya te lo he dicho, no me apetece quedarme aquí por más tiempo, necesito ir a Granada, a mi hogar. -insistió el terco castaño mientras acariciaba los despeinados cabellos de su querida nación que alzó la mirada y abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo más, no obstante Federico ya sabía muy bien de qué se trataba.- Tampoco me iré a México, Antonio._

_-¡Pero te han ofrecido acilo! Podrás regresar cuando todo esté mejor, es un buen chico, te cuidará, podrás estar cómodo ahí y-_

_-Será luego, Antonio. Por ahora quiero ir con mi familia. -El poeta suspiró, cansado de toda esa palabrería. Antonio había estado insistiendo desde hace días, pero él simplemente se rehusaba. Y no cambiaría de opinión.- Sé que te preocupa que me pase algo, pero te prometo que estaré bien... ¿Sí?_

_El ojiverde le miró fijamente a los ojos intentando creer en sus palabras. Sabía lo terco que era Federico, y no importaba lo mucho que le suplicase, él simplemente no cedería. Suspiró, resignado y solo le sonrió, intentando ocultar su preocupación.-...Está bien. Pero cuídate, ¿sí? Y mantente en contacto conmigo. ¿Vale?_

_-Me parece justo. -Asintió el poeta con una gran sonrisa. La nación se levantó de la cama para acercar su rostro al de Federico, quien entendió perfectamente lo que le pedía._

_Sus labios se unieron lentamente, era un beso romántico y tierno, que reflejaba los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. Su relación siempre se había mantenido en secreto, para seguridad de ambos. Pues bien era sabido que las naciones no podían relacionarse de esa manera con las personas comunes y corrientes._

_Pero a Antonio le importaba muy poco esa regla._

_El beso se tornó poco a poco más pasional, Federico, sin poder resistir más, se acomodó sobre Antonio quien gustoso pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo. Esa noche hicieron el amor, se entregaron el uno al otro como nunca antes lo habían hecho, transmitiéndose sentimientos tan puros y caricias tan sinceras que quedarían grabadas en la mente de ambos... Antonio se sentía completo, como si hubiera encontrado por fin a la persona con la que no le importaría compartir el resto de sus días… Quien iba a saber que esa sería la última vez que le vería… Quién iba a saber que sería la última vez que compartirían un momento tan hermoso e íntimo._

La guerra continuó y la noticia del asesinato había corrido tan rápido por toda Europa y América como la plaga, Francia se había enterado primero, y ahora se encontraba empeñado en ver al español para apoyarlo y reconfortarlo. Después de todo, era uno de los pocos que sabía lo importante que Federico había llegado a ser para la nación ibérica. Y él mismo se sentía en deuda, pues cuando Jeanne fue ejecutada Antonio había estado ahí para él, su amigo siempre fiel. Debía devolvérselo de algún modo... Ya mucho le había fallado.

Pero Antonio estaba ocupado con otros asuntos, y no prestaba atención al francés, ni a ningún otro país. No quería ver la cara de ninguno de sus amigos en ese momento, tan llenas de lástima. No quería que le tuvieran lástima. Aunque a decir verdad se sentía débil, ahora se enfermaba con facilidad, y el tener fiebre dos o tres veces por semana se había vuelto muy común. Mucha gente había muerto en la guerra y el número aún seguía en aumento… Aún recordaba los tiroteos que sucedían en las calles de Madrid, las balas no distinguían entre hombres, mujeres o niños. Los cuerpos caían azotando en seco contra el suelo como pesados costales de arena, era un espectáculo tétrico que a nadie le gustaba presenciar.

La economía estaba como para llorar, podía sentir la angustia de su gente, sus llantos y oraciones para que todo mejorara pronto. Y se sentía impotente, por no poder ayudarles, les había fallado, y no solo a ellos...

**26 de abril de 1937**

Al siguiente año del asesinato del poeta Antonio no se encontraba mucho mejor. Le habían mandado a la capital vasca de Guernica, ya tenía varios días ahí, pero ese día en especial fue diferente a los demás.

Eran las tres y media de la tarde cuando el zumbido de unos motores tan familiares a sus oídos hizo que levantara la mirada en ese momento, llena de terror, hacia el cielo, pudo notar que de los aviones a la distancia caían múltiples bombas destinadas a destruir por completo el lugar. Todo parecía en cámara lenta, incluso cuando gritaba a todos que se refugiaran cuanto antes… Entonces, la primera bomba chocó contra la tierra…

-¡CORRED TODOS! ¡NOS ATACAN, REFUGIAOS AHORA MISMO!

* * *

El olor a pólvora inundaba sus fosas nasales y lo único que sus ojos violetas podían distinguir en aquel momento era la viva definición de la palabra destrucción. Tenía que fijarse bien para saber si aquella pared solitaria y llena de hollín era antes un edificio o una casa, y debía cuidar por dónde pisaba pues podía encontrarse con una que otra desagradable sorpresa. No le agradaba para nada, sin embargo su jefe le había mandado al lugar para buscar a alguien en específico… Para horror de los líderes españoles, no podían localizar a la personificación de su tierra por ningún lado, y por lo que sabían el último lugar en el que había estado era ahí, Guernica. Irreconocible en esos momentos después del bombardeo de tres horas y media.

Ya había paseado por ese sitio varias horas, y hasta ese momento no había encontrado al español, ni una pista de dónde podía estar. Suspiró, a lo mejor y se había marchado antes del bombardeo, o al menos era lo que todos esperaban, a lo peor ahora estaba muerto en alguna parte bajo los escombros.

Giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a regresar con su jefe para informarle de la búsqueda infructuosa, pero un gemido de dolor llamó su atención. Detuvo sus pasos en seco, girando la cabeza en dirección a los sonidos y ahí pudo verlo.

Detrás de un muro que posiblemente horas antes había sido un edificio enorme, se encontraba una figura apenas de pie. Se movía de forma tambaleante, y desde donde el soviético se encontraba parado pudo distinguir que su uniforme de guerra estaba rasgado y cubierto de sangre. El rostro de aquél hombre se giró, quedando en dirección al ruso, el cual se tensó y sintió escalofríos. Unos ojos verdes, ausentes, le miraban fijamente hasta que no pudieron resistir más y sucumbieron ante él. El cuerpo se desplomó sobre el suelo quedando inmóvil. Iván, que pudo distinguir perfectamente aquellos ojos corrió hacia él, había encontrado a España… Ahora solo esperaba que sobreviviera.

_Fuego, era lo único que sus ojos esmeraldas podían ver, fuego. Sus oídos estaban inundados por los llantos desesperados de las personas atrapadas en las llamas, dolor, fuego, llantos… ¿sol?_

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco, la luz los inundó de inmediato ¿dónde estaba? Fue la primera pregunta que surcó por su cabeza al quedar semiconsciente. Era suave y tibio… ¿una cama?

-Nnngh… -Quiso alzarse con los codos, pero un punzante dolor en un costado de su cuerpo se lo impidió y causó que un fuerte quejido se escapara de sus labios.

-No debes moverte aún, no estás del todo curado.

-… ¿En dónde estoy?... –murmuró volteando a ver a su derecha distinguiendo a un asustado ruso a su lado. -… ¿Rusia?

-Da -afirmó el soviético aun luciendo un tanto espantado.-Te he traído, no era seguro que te atendieran en España… Creí que habías muerto, has estado inconsciente por cuatro días.

-¡¿Cuatro días?! Joder… -dijo sintiéndose agotado de repente. Se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama, dando un largo suspiro.

-Da… Iré a buscarte algo de comer. –comentó el ruso antes de levantarse de la silla e irse de la habitación, dejando solo al español con sus pensamientos.

Intentó acomodarse nuevamente sobre la cama. Era bastante cómoda a decir verdad. Observó un momento la habitación tan bien decorada… ¿Sería la de Iván?

Suspiró. A decir verdad agradecía por primera vez estar lejos de su casa, ya no soportaba ver la desgracia que embargaba al país… Pero no por no verlo iba a dejar de percibirlo, al contrario, sentía un gran peso sobre su pecho. Su mente comenzó a divagar entre los recuerdos de los sucesos que habían acontecido en ese tiempo desde el inicio de la guerra.

Recapituló sus recuerdos con Federico después de haberlos mantenido al margen desde que había muerto, como lo había conocido, la primera noche juntos, el sonido de su voz al declamar, sus gestos al dormir… Todas aquellas memorias se clavaban en su corazón como afiladas agujas y lo hacían sangrar.

Las naciones tienen estrictamente prohibido enamorarse de un ser humano, aunque algunos no eran muy devotos a esa regla. A veces era inevitable. Antonio sabía, desde que comenzó a frecuentarse con el poeta, que esa relación terminaría en algún momento de una manera dolorosa. Nada era para siempre después de todo, en especial para los humanos.

Pero nunca se imaginó que terminaría tan pronto. Jamás pensó que llegarían a asesinarlo de esa manera tan injusta. El muchacho murió siendo muy joven, a vísperas de sus cuarentas aún le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer. Era reconocido, tenía dinero, y muchas ideas. ¡Aún debía presentar obras!... Y todo eso ya no se podría realizar jamás.

Y el español nunca dejó de sentirse responsable por su muerte. Si tan solo lo hubiera convencido de quedarse con él en Madrid. Si tan solo hubiera persistido aunque sea un poco más… Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a las advertencias de Esmeralda y Francisco (*). Todo habría sido muy diferente. Lo intentó, de eso no había duda, había tratado de convencerlo de que se fuera de España y viajara a México... Si tan solo hubiera insistido un poco más. Aunque, sabía que no importaba qué, el poeta no iba a ceder de todas maneras... Se lo había confirmado en una entrevista:

_''Yo soy español integral y me sería imposible vivir fuera de mis límites geográficos; pero odio al que es español por ser español nada más, yo soy hermano de todos y execro al hombre que se sacrifica por una idea nacionalista, abstracta, por el sólo hecho de que ama a su patria con una venda en los ojos. El chino bueno está más cerca de mí que el español malo. Canto a España y la siento hasta la médula, pero antes que esto soy hombre del mundo y hermano de todos. Desde luego no creo en la frontera política.'' (2)_

El tornado de recuerdos y culpabilidad en su cabeza se vio interrumpido por la inmensa puerta de madera que se abrió, dejando pasar al gran ruso que llevaba cargando una bandeja con un plato de sopa caliente y zumo recién exprimido de naranja. Antonio estuvo a punto de rechazar amablemente la merienda, pero apenas el olor de la comida llegó a sus fosas nasales su estómago comenzó a rugir, demandando ser saciado cuanto antes.

Las semanas pasaron rápido y sus heridas se habían curado ya por completo. El ruso le había permitido quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes, y se lo había agradecido con una amplia sonrisa, aunque a decir verdad, parecía un tanto vacía, lo cual al soviético no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Pasó bastante tiempo en casa del de ojos amatistas, hasta que se vio obligado a regresar a España, y enfrentar el mismo infierno que se desataba sobre ella en ese momento y por unos años más.

**Madrid, España. 19 de Agosto del 2005.**

La guerra había terminado hace mucho tiempo y las heridas se habían curado casi en su totalidad. El bando fascista había ganado al final, y Antonio se siguió sintiendo debilitado durante un tiempo después de la guerra, sin embargo se mantuvo firme y altivo en todo momento, pues sabía que vendrían mejores años. Como ese, dos mil cinco había marcado un cambio en su país, ya que había logrado que el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo fuera aprobado. Su gente estaba más que contenta, celebraban y hacían marchas. Él mismo se sentía orgulloso de todo lo que habían logrado, a pesar de que muchos estaban en contra, siempre se mantuvieron fuertes y eso era motivo de aplaudir.

Pero ese día era especial por otro motivo.

Los ciudadanos recordaban la caída del poeta cada año, llevaban flores a su monumento en Madrid y Granada. Antonio a veces lo hacía, pero casi siempre se iba a otro lugar, un lugar especial en cierta parte de Granada. Sus ciudadanos no lo sabían, pero él sí. Había prometido guardar el secreto, y así había cumplido hasta ese año.

Después de que el poeta muriera, Antonio dio la orden de darle un entierro digno en el cementerio de Granada, hizo prometer a sus hombres de que no revelaran ni una sola palabra, incluso mantuvo el secreto de su jefe. (3) Quería que el poeta por fin pudiera descansar después de todo por lo que había pasado, y no toleraría ver como sus restos eran trasladados de un lugar a otro solo porque sí, como le pasó a su amigo Gilbert con su querido general Fritz.

Detuvo su auto cerca del viejo cementerio. Bajó del vehículo, sosteniendo unas flores en una mano, y en la otra un libro de poemas bastante viejo. El mismo Federico se lo había regalado, de hecho le dio varios, pero ese era especial. Fue el primer libro que había publicado.

_Un joven Antonio se encontraba en la habitación de su amigo poeta, la huerta de San Vicente siempre le había parecido un lugar hermoso, muy amplio, con un jardín lleno de pintorescas flores que daban alegría a los ojos de cualquiera, la familia García Lorca ponía un empeño en ese espacio que se hacía notar. Era tan verde y vivo que a veces le daban ganas de quedarse ahí por horas. Tomar una siesta al la sombra del enorme árbol de olivo siempre le había parecido una idea tentadora._

_-Ponte cómodo, regreso en un momento. –Comentó el joven estudiante que se encargaba de dejar sus maletas cerca de la cama. Antonio asintió con una sonrisa y se dejó caer con pereza sobre el mullido colchón. Federico le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa, estaba concentrado en mantenerse serio y no revelar su entusiasmo aunque fallaba de vez en cuando._

_Al poco rato, el joven Federico entró a la habitación con una pequeña caja de regalo en sus manos. Se acercó a Antonio, que ya se había sentado al escucharle entrar, y sonrió complacido al ver sus ojos brillar cuando notó la caja con el moño rojo.- Es para ti. Espero que te guste. -Le dio el regalo y se dispuso a sentarse a su lado con una sonrisa tranquila._

_Antonio no pudo ocultar más su emoción y después de repetir múltiples veces la palabra ''gracias'' como si fuera un mantra se dispuso a abrir la caja._

_En su interior, se encontraba un libro titulado ''Libro de Poemas, por Federico García Lorca''_

Recordaba que ese día se había sentido muy feliz por Federico, ¡ya había publicado su primer libro! Y él era el orgulloso dueño de la primera copia, lo atesoraba como si se tratara de algo hecho de oro puro. Sin duda tenía un valor sentimental que podía igualarse al de su viejo anillo de matrimonio con Roderich.

Avanzó hasta la vieja lápida que tenía grabada las iniciales del poeta a quien conmemoraban. Pasó los dedos sobre el mármol sintiendo su baja temperatura a pesar de ser un día bastante soleado.- Hola... Estoy aquí otra vez. -Habló, como si el poeta estuviera ahí presente, escuchándole.

-Mira, he traído el primer libro de poemas que me regalaste, está bastante desgastado, lo sé, pero venga tío cuanto tiempo ya pasó, ¿eh? -Rio para sí, y su respuesta fue una suave brisa de viento cálido que le hizo pensar que el poeta realmente estaba ahí con él. En esos momentos le hubiera encantado tener el don de ver seres de otro mundo para corroborarlo.

Tomó asiento junto a la lápida y apoyó la espalda contra esta. -Han pasado tantas cosas este año, supongo que ya lo sabrás, pero de todas formas te lo diré. Han aprobado el matrimonio entre personas del mismo género ¿guay, verdad? Todos están tan contentos... ¡Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí para poder ver sus rostros!... -Su mirada, de felicidad contenida pasó a ser una llena de melancolía.- Me gustaría saber que hubiera sido de nosotros si nos hubiéramos conocido en esta época...

De nuevo, una brisa de viento acarició su cuerpo, ¡que lo llamaran loco, pero incluso pudo sentir que alguien le había acariciado la mejilla!

Sacudió la cabeza y abrió el pequeño libro en una página al azar. Seguro se estaba imaginando cosas.- ¡Bueno! Continuemos con nuestra tradición. -Sonrió- Solo que no te burles, ¡sabes que no puedo declamar tan bien como tú lo hacías!

De pie, a un lado de la lápida e invisible para los ojos de la nación ibérica se encontraba una figura masculina, transparente y vestida de blanco, que sonreía complacido al escuchar a su nación declamar para él su poema ''Elegía''. Paseó sus dedos por el indomable cabello castaño del joven, que dejó de leer poco a poco al sentir aquella brisa, tan llena de calidez y amor, remover sus cabellos. Ambos sonrieron, Antonio lo hacía pues presentía que su poeta estaba ahí con él y por parte de Federico sonrió pues su cometido había sido ese. Hacerse notar y hacerle saber que no le había dejado y que no le guardaba rencor.

**Madrid, España. 05 de Enero del 2014.**

-Te digo, ¡mi jefe está loco! Hago todo lo posible por entenderlo pero a veces me resulta difícil. –Comentaba un ya repuesto español a su ahora pareja. Cierto inglés con prominentes cejas. El cual sonreía ligeramente al ver a su amante haciendo pucheros mientras le contaba el pésimo día que había tenido en la oficina.

Hacía ya más de 7 años que formalizaron su relación, pero si se contaban los años con las peleas, las indecisiones y los encuentros salvajes sin compromiso, podría decirse que llevaban más de 10 estando juntos. No planeaban casarse, sin embargo eso no impedía que cada uno llevara un anillo de compromiso en los dedos.

-Hm… A veces son así, solo tenle paciencia. –Murmuró el rubio a la vez que entrelazaba sus dedos con los del hispano, el cual, alegremente, correspondió el gesto.

-Ya, pero a veces me colma… -Comentó por último sin dejar de avanzar por la Plaza de Santa Ana, justo donde se encontraba una estatua muy peculiar, podría decirse que era una de las favoritas del hispano.

Y en ese momento, el español detuvo su andar de golpe mientras miraba estupefacto hacia la estatua, aunque no era precisamente la estatua lo que veía. Era más bien, un joven que estaba a un lado de la estatua.

Arthur, al notarlo, giró la cabeza hacia Antonio que tenía cara de haber visto a alguno de sus amigos fantasmas en halloween. Intrigado, volteó hacia donde la nación ibérica miraba y ahí lo vio.

Un joven alto de cabello castaño obscuro escribía en una libreta vieja a la sombra de la estatua del famoso poeta. Antonio después de verlo unos segundos soltó al rubio y se acercó casi corriendo al pobre muchacho. Su corazón latía rápidamente, ¿Será cierto? O posiblemente Dios le estaba jugando una muy mala broma.

-Disculpa. –Murmuró la nación tratando de controlar su nerviosismo. El joven alzó la mirada hacia él arqueando una ceja intrigado por la súbita intromisión de aquel hombre.

-¿Sí?

Antonio sonrió al verle el rostro... Sus latidos se hicieron más fuertes, y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado. No había podido apreciar bien el rostro del chico de lejos, ya que tenía la cabeza gacha y aparte llevaba puesta la capucha de su suéter. Pero al verle tan de cerca no tuvo duda alguna, era _él_. ¡Si hasta el mismo lunar tenía! –Sé que es algo extraño, pero ¿me permitirías saber tu nombre? Es que me recuerdas a un amigo…

El joven observó a Antonio con desconfianza un segundo, pero cautivado por su sonrisa se decidió a hablar –Fernando... Me llamo Fernando. -Murmuró, pero ni de loco le diría sus apellidos.

La nación asintió con una sonrisa ''Ahora es Fernando, ¿eh?'' pensó. –Y dime, ¿qué es lo que escribes?

-Poemas, me gusta mucho escribir poesía… Y canciones. -Comentó el joven, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso, ¿¡Quién era ese tío?!

-Has elegido un lugar muy peculiar para escribir, ¿sabes de quién es esta estatua? –El castaño señaló el monumento con la mirada.

El muchacho asintió con una sonrisa que hizo que su rostro se iluminara- Sí, es el señor García Lorca, él siempre ha sido una gran inspiración para mí. ¡Tengo todas sus obras! Algún día quisiera ser como él… -Dijo a la vez que miraba la estatua con admiración. Como cuando el fanático de alguna banda, libro o película miraba con asombro la imagen de su autor o actor favorito.

Antonio sentía que sus ojos se humedecían, pero parpadeó varias veces en un intento de ocultar las lágrimas. Se inclinó a un lado del adolescente viendo la estatua también.- ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a él… No sólo físicamente, sino que también tienes esa pasión por la poesía que él poseía… Lo veo en tus ojos. Un viejo amigo me había contado que estas cosas pasaban, que la gente buena siempre volvía después de algunos años para vivir de manera más tranquila… No le creí, pero ahora veo que es cierto.

El joven lo miró confundido, ¿Cómo sabía ese hombre si se parecía al señor Lorca? Y más importante… ¿¡De qué rayos le estaba hablando?! Antonio, al notar que había hablado de más solo sonrió y se irguió. –Bueno, no te distraeré más, ¡sigue escribiendo! Que tengas un buen día. ¡Hasta pronto! –Sacudió los cabellos del muchacho y con la misma se fue rápidamente.

-O-Oiga, no, ¡espere! –Exclamó el aturdido Fernando, pero cuando logró alzar la vista, después de haber acomodado sus cabellos y haberse bajado la capucha intentó divisar a ese extraño hombre, pero no lo vio más. Giró la cabeza tratando de encontrarlo a lo lejos pero es como si hubiera desaparecido. Como si de un espejismo se hubiera tratado. Sin duda, ese fue uno de los sucesos más extraños de su vida.

Varios metros más adelante la nación ibérica corría con todas sus fuerzas seguido por un confundido inglés que no sabía que era lo que acababa de pasar. Hace un momento estaba caminando pacíficamente de la mano de su español y ahora lo estaba persiguiendo por las calles. – ¡ANTONIO! ¡ESPERA, DEJA DE CORRER! DAMN IT!

Después de haber abandonado la Plaza y haber avanzado un poco más, las dos naciones se detuvieron jadeantes en un parque cercano, el inglés, queriendo obtener alguna explicación de lo que había pasado, se acercó al español un tanto enfadado. –Bloody hell, que demonios fue eso, ¿eh? Has asustado al pobre chico, que demonios tenías en la cabe-… Antonio... ¿estás bien? –Todo el enfado y los reclamos se vieron reemplazados por preocupación ante la imagen de su español secándose las lágrimas.

-Creí que jamás volvería a verle… S-Sin embargo aquí está. –Murmuró entre hipidos mientras intentaba calmarse. Federico, su Federico, había regresado a este mundo a por una segunda oportunidad… Comenzó a reír para sí. Se sentía feliz. Extrañamente feliz.

Arthur, por su parte, se acercó al español para estrecharlo en un cálido abrazo. No entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, ni lo que significaban esas palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Pero al ver a Antonio en ese estado no pudo resistir las ganas de acercarlo a sí. Antonio no se apartó, y aprovecho el gesto para ocultar un poco su rostro. Detestaba llorar, pero en ese momento no pudo evitarlo. Simplemente la impresión fue demasiado grande... ¡Lo había visto tendido en la tierra sin vida y ahora, 77 años después, estaba de nuevo en pie! Escribiendo poesía como en antaño.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados sin intenciones de soltarse. El inglés dejaba pequeños besos por el cabello castaño de su amante logrando tranquilizarlo poco a poco, sabía que cada vez que el español se rompía de esa manera esa era la única forma para calmarlo, presentía que las palabras no funcionarían esta vez. Hasta sentir que Antonio volvía a relajarse se permitió soltarlo, aunque sin alejarse del todo, le miró a los ojos. De nuevo brillaban y su sonrisa regresaba a su rostro. Era extraño pues no había visto ese tipo de felicidad antes en el castaño, sin embargo no por eso no se vio contagiado por aquel sentimiento. – ¿Ahora sí me dirás que es lo que acaba de suceder?

-…Podría ser. –Murmuró el hispano a la vez que se daba la vuelta para caminar de regreso a casa, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa divertida del rubio.

-… ¿''Podría ser''? ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!? ¡Tengo derecho a saber! You git! –De nuevo refunfuñaba el inglés mientras alcanzaba al moreno para caminar a su lado volviendo a tomar su mano.

Antonio rió, y robó un beso de los labios contrarios logrando calmar su genio y creando un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

-Te diré, pero antes quiero que lleguemos a casa… Hace frío.-Volvió la mirada hacia el rubio.-…Anda, pareces un tomate~ -Comentó de manera burlona ganándose una mirada furiosa y un empujón.

-Aw, shut up!

_Cuando yo me muera, _  
_enterradme con mi guitarra _  
_bajo la arena._

_Cuando yo me muera, _  
_entre los naranjos _  
_y la hierbabuena._

_Cuando yo me muera, _  
_enterradme si queréis _  
_en una veleta._

_¡Cuando yo me muera!_

* * *

**(1): Aquel párrafo no lo escribí yo, lo encontré en una de las muchas paginas que visité para informarme bien sobre el tema.**

**(2): De los montooooones de páginas, documentales y libros que estudié la mayoría decía que no se sabe exactamente dónde se encuentran los restos del poeta, sólo vi la oportunidad y decidí tomarla.**

**(3): Federico fue entrevistado pocos días antes de su muerte, sólo pensé que sería interesante agregar sus propias palabras en este fic... En parte aquella parte ''Canto a España y la siento hasta la médula'' fue una de las cosas que me animaron a escribir esto.**

**(*): Esmeralda = Colombia, Francisco = México. Los menciono porque los embajadores de ambos países en esa época, ofrecieron el exilio al señor Lorca. Pues sabían que era peligroso que permaneciera en España. Pero como todos saben, rechazó la oferta.**

**La última parte es el poema ''Memento'' del querido Federico. Quería terminar con un poema, y ese me vino a la mente enseguida y pues ahí está~**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia que, sin querer, se volvió en un tipo de cóctel de parejas. Fue extraño.**

**Supongo que lo habrán notado pero quiero aclararlo(?)... La parte de Rusia tuve que cortarla de esa manera, sino iba a seguir escribiendo y centrándome en esa pareja y el hilo de la historia se perdería... Esos momentos en los que Antonio se la pasó en casa de Iván ya serán para otro fanfic. ;D (aah guilty pleasure)**

**Esta historia pasó muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo en mi carpeta de fanfics incompletos, lo comencé en enero del año pasado, y bueno, apenas acabo de terminarlo. Soy demasiado quisquillosa y tiendo a pulir una y otra vez una historia hasta que me agrada... Lo que me recuerda que mis primeros fanfics necesitan un remake urgente... En fin.**

**...Los reviews me gustan(?)... ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
